


Which Came First?

by TexMexirican



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, EFA Fic Challenge 2020, F/F, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Nicole has a bit of a competitive streak, Tender Prompt, Wynaught Brotp, and gets a bit sassy when she's high
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:14:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25815619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TexMexirican/pseuds/TexMexirican
Summary: Wynonna's got something new she wants to try out with Nicole, which leads to a munchies case of epic proportions.
Relationships: Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught, Wynonna Earp & Nicole Haught
Comments: 4
Kudos: 93





	Which Came First?

**Author's Note:**

> So like everything else I do with my life, getting this fic in at the last minute, lol. This is my submission for the EFA Fic Challenge 2020. This is also my first time ever publishing a fic, so I hope this ends up being a good starting point. When I saw the prompt for the challenge, my brain decided to come up with this idea and I couldn't get it out of my head. Definitely a slightly different take compared to the other entries I've seen, but I hope it's still enjoyable. Thanks for reading!

_Come on, Haught, you’re halfway there._ Nicole’s focus was honed in as her chalk-covered hands gripped onto the climbing holds in front of her. She shifted her weight as she pushed up with her left leg and pulled herself up higher. Her body fell into an almost rhythm as she rose closer to the top. As soon as her hand was within reach, Nicole slammed it on the button that was over the ledge of the wall and a ringing sound went off. She looked up at the timer above, which was now paused at three minutes and forty-eight seconds, and pumped her fist in victory as she rappeled herself down. That was her fastest time on this part of the climbing wall so far this semester at the university gym. Nicole was definitely a regular in this part of the building. It was a good place to take her mind off the stress of classes, especially right now when mid-terms were about to start in the upcoming week.

When her feet touched the ground, she unhooked herself from the rope attached to her harness and walked her way over to her bag that was in one of the cubbies off to the side of the room. After taking a few sips of water, Nicole took her phone out and saw she had one new text message from Wynonna.

**Wynonna** : _Hey Haughtshot, when you’re done pretending to be a spider monkey, come over. I got something I wanna try out with you while Waverly is studying at the library._

Oh boy. A sense of nervousness mixed with curiosity settled over Nicole as she wondered what the hell Wynonna had gotten now.

**Nicole** : _Please tell me you actually did some research over whatever it is you got this time. I’ve only just gotten my tastebuds back to normal after trying that super sour candy with you last week._

A couple of minutes later, Nicole felt her phone buzz in her pocket as she exited out of the gym.

**Wynonna** : _Relax, dude. We’ll be in the opposite of pain with this stuff._

Nicole’s eyebrow raised as she read the text, her curiosity growing even more. _Well, this should be an interesting night._

***

After taking a quick shower and changing into more casual clothes, Nicole walked down to the other side of the hall where the Earp’s apartment was. She knocked on the door and it opened after a few seconds, revealing a smirking Wynonna.

“Finally! I was just about to start without ya, Haught!” The older Earp opened the door wider to let Nicole in, shutting it as Nicole made her way to the living room.

“Wow, whatever you got must really be something, huh?”

“Oh, you have no idea.” Wynonna rubbed her hands together excitedly and then reached into the inside pocket of her leather jacket. Once she pulled her hand out to reveal what she had, Nicole looked and deflated a little.

“Really, Wynonna? Weed? Pretty sure we’ve done that multiple times now.” Nicole considered herself more of a social smoker. While she didn’t partake in it almost every day as Wynonna seemed to, she felt it was okay to do every once in a while, especially when Waverly was busy doing other things, since Nicole knew she wasn’t as much of a fan of it. It usually had the opposite effect on her and made her more anxious.

“Yeah, but that was basically kids stuff before. This right here is the big leagues level, endorsed by Doc himself.” Wynonna had a gleam in her eye as she held up the plastic bag with the bud inside it. “So, you in or what?”

Nicole was a bit hesitant. She knew she could get a real case of the munchies from their previous sessions, so upping the ante with what was in front of her made her worry that she would clear out the entire Earp kitchen. “I don’t know, Earp…”

“Look, if you’re worried about your food-related desires, we actually don’t have much in the kitchen right now because we haven’t been to the store in a while, so if we need anything, we can just order out for whatever we feel like eating,” Wynonna reassured her. “C’mon, Haughty, don’t chicken out on me here.”

Nicole sighed. “Okay Earp, but we’ll take it slow, alright? I don’t want to make myself completely immobile for the night.”

“Hell yeah! Let’s do this!” Wynonna went to go get her pipe and lighter from her room as Nicole hoped that she would still be able to have her wits about her by the time Waverly came home.

***

Waverly pulled into the parking spot and killed the ignition of her jeep with a sigh. It was close to one in the morning and she had just spent the past five hours studying for her Ancient Languages mid-term. Her brain was absolutely fried. All she wanted to do was to get inside, take a nice, hot shower, and collapse into bed. Waverly lugged her backpack onto her shoulders and shut the driver’s side door before making her way over to the apartment.

“Hey, I’m home!” She called out as she unlocked the door and made her way inside. As Waverly walked past the living room, she glanced over and then stopped in her tracks in disbelief. She found Wynonna and Nicole sprawled out on the floor, with numerous yellow cardboard boxes strewn around them. “What the hell happened here?”

Nicole looked up at the sound of Waverly’s voice and her face lit up like Christmas. “Baby! You’re back!” She made an attempt to get up from the floor, but her body had become so uncoordinated she could barely do more than wave at her girlfriend from her laid down position. Wynonna laughed at her antics, which made Nicole burst into giggles as well.

“Ohhhhh, you guys are definitely high as kites right now,” Waverly remarked, shaking her head in amusement. At closer inspection, she noticed the logo on the yellow boxes was for Pete’s Chicken Palace, so it didn’t take Waverly long to put two and two together. “Guessing you got hit extra hard with the munchies?” She walked further into the room and noticed a small slip of white paper taped onto one of the boxes. Waverly bent over and picked it up and her eyebrows shot up high. “Did you guys seriously order _fifty_ chicken fingers?!”

“Ah ah ah!” Nicole shot up suddenly from her place on the floor and pointed her finger at Waverly. “They’re chicken _tenders_ , babe. Not fingers.”

“Yeah, Waves. They’re chicken _tenders_ ,” Wynonna teased while slowly pulling herself up to a seated position as well.

“And they are delicious,” Nicole said fervently as she pulled a tender from a box near her and took a bite.

Waverly sighed. “Is there really a difference between the two?” Being a vegan herself, she really didn’t see one.

“Of course there is!” gasped Nicole, feeling offended that such a question was even asked. “It’s… it’s…” A puzzled look came across her face. “Well, I don’t know right this second, but surely there has to be. Otherwise, they wouldn’t have different names.” Nicole looked at Waverly like it was the most obvious thing in the world to know.

“Wait, wait, wait, Haught,” Wynonna reached over and hit the back of her hand against Nicole’s shoulder softly. “Which came first: the finger or the tender?” Wynonna made an explosion sound as she made the “mind blown” gesture with her hands and then fell into a fit of giggles again.

“Huh. You know what, I dunno.” Nicole contemplated for a moment, then a smirk grew across her face. “But I know which one Waverly comes with.”

“Oh, gross!” Wynonna gagged. “Are you trying to make me lose my appetite?”

“Annnnnd on that note, I’m heading off to shower.” Waverly rolled her eyes with a slight blush on her cheeks. She leaned down to kiss Nicole on the forehead. “That’s all your getting from me until your mouth is weed and chicken smell-free,” she remarked as she ruffled Nicole’s hair softly.

“Yeah, that’s fair,” Nicole mumbled and pouted slightly, but then looked down at the half-eaten tender in her hand and then finished it off, moaning softly at its taste. Waverly chuckled and bid them both a good night before walking to the bathroom. Nicole stared off dreamily at Waverly as she heard Wynonna make a whipping sound effect from behind her.

“You are so whipped, dude.”

“Yeah,” Nicole was feeling too good to be bothered by Wynonna’s teasing. Then she remembered something and reached for the paper and pen that was on the coffee table. “Ah! That makes number eighteen for me, which puts me three ahead of you,” Nicole said smugly as she made another tick mark under her name on the paper where they were keeping score of how many tenders they had each consumed.

“I swear, you’re like a fucking garbage disposal,” Wynonna grumbled as she grabbed another tender from a box.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks again for reading! Since this is my first fic, feedback is definitely appreciated, but please be kind. You can find me on Twitter: @QueerTexasFan or on Tumblr: @texmexirican (maybe, idk. Apparently my blog was designated as having "sensitive content" a while back, so I'm not sure if it's searchable or not *shrug*)
> 
> Also, there is actually a difference between chicken fingers and chicken tenders! According to eater.com: "To make chicken fingers, the chicken breast is cut into strips... These are not to be confused with chicken tenders, which are made from an actual cut of meat: the pectoralis minor, a small muscle that runs directly under the chicken breast. This is also called the 'inner filet.'" The More You Know (TM)


End file.
